


Captain America is My Wingman

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Steve Tries to Play Matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Steve tries to set you up on a blind date, but things don't go according to plan.





	Captain America is My Wingman

           “So, I think I got someone for you.”

           You set down your coffee giving Steve a raised eyebrow.

           “Wow, no segue, just straight to my love life then.”

           He just laughed, though it was clear he was a little embarrassed by his lack of tacked.  

           “Do you still want to hear it?”

           You rolled your eyes.

           “Well if Captain America believes he has found me a date, I do believe it is my patriotic duty to hear him out.”

           “Do you always have to have a comeback?”

           You gave it a brief moment of thought before nodding your head.

           “Yes.”

           Steve chuckled once more before taking a sip of his own cup of coffee.

           You and Steve had been friends ever since he first joined SHIELD after the battle of New York.  You worked in intelligence, mostly research and keeping an eye on things via satellite. You didn’t go into the field, but you always had his back and he appreciated it.  After the fall of SHIELD he had offered you a job to work with the Avengers directly, but you turned him down, opting instead to find a job with the CIA.  He understood your position.  You still wanted to do good in the world, and acting as the Avengers secretary didn’t seem like the best way to do it.  You still kept in touch, meeting up for coffee or lunch, just to talk.  

           You had mentioned to him in passing that you were interested in dating again. Everything had been so chaotic after the fall of SHIELD, it was too much to expect to get into a relationship, but things had calmed down and it seemed as good a time as any to start looking. Steve had taken that passing comment as a personal challenge and started trying to find you a match.  You appreciated his enthusiasm, but you couldn’t help but be a little embarrassed at the idea of Steve asking around to see who was available.  It all felt very high school.

           “Okay Rogers,” you said leaning back in your chair.  “Lay it on me.”

           “He’s a really good guy, smart, reliable…”

           “What’s his name?”

           Steve hesitated a moment before shaking his head.

           “I don’t want to tell you that.”

           “What? Why not?” you asked. “Is he an Avenger?  Steve are you setting me up with an Avenger?”

           “Calm down,” he said, with a light laugh, “most of the people you know, I know. I just want to keep it a surprise.”

           You looked at him in mild confusion, but after a moment, you had to concede the point.  

           “Can you, at least, tell me what he looks like?” you asked.

           “Well, no, I was thinking this as a blind date.  So, no descriptions.”

           “You can’t even give me a hint?”

           Steve just shook his head.

           “So all you’re really giving me is, he has a great personality?”

           Steve seemed to realize his mistake as a guilty look spread across his face and he rubbed a hand through his hair.

           “Well…yeah.”

           You gave him look which quickly told him you weren’t all that impressed.

           “Look, just trust me, okay?” he said. “You really think I’d set you up with someone horrible?”

           You opened your mouth to respond, but couldn’t think of anything.  Your mind quickly reminded you exactly who you were talking to.  Captain Steven Grant Rogers was the epitome of a stand-up guy.  Anybody he deemed as a “good guy” was probably at least worthy of a chance.  You shook your head in defeat.

           “Fine.”

           Steve’s face lit up as a smile spread across his face.

           “Yeah?”

           “Yeah,” you said, smiling a bit as well. “Set it up, just promise you won’t open with “I have a great personality”.”

           He gave a nod in understanding.

           “I’ll try my best.”

           “Talk about my ass.”

           “Okay,” he waved off with a bit of pink on his cheeks. “Look, I’ll message him today and I’ll probably get back to you tomorrow.”

           “Sounds good.”

           Steve left not long after that and you went about your day the same as usual.

* * *

           You couldn’t help but think of Steve’s promise the next morning as you headed out for your daily coffee.  Granted, you had tried not to put much stock into it, but you couldn’t stop your mind from running through the list of names of mutual acquaintances.  You remained mildly distracted until you finally got to the cash registered and ordered your favorite drink.  You tried to shake it off, running a different to do list through your mind as you waited for your coffee.  You weren’t in a rush.  You had the day off, but you still have a list of chores you had been neglecting.

           Soon enough the barista called your name and you took your drink with a smile. Just at the moment your phone vibrated. You turned to leave looking down at your phone, noticing a message from Steve.

            _No go on the date.  He says he’s busy.  Sorry_

          You felt your stomach sink slightly at the news. While you didn’t know who the guy was, you didn’t imagine anyone liked being rejected. You shook it off and put your phone back in your pocket.  Unfortunately, you didn’t notice the man coming in until you slammed straight into his chest.

           “Shit!” you yelped.

           Luckily, you kept your balance as you stepped back, but your coffee wasn’t so lucky. It spilled all down your arm and down to the floor. 

           “Oh my God, I’m sorry,” a man said quickly.

           You looked up at the voice, finally taking a good look at him.

           You weren’t disappointed. His face consisted of dark brown eyes, high cheek bones, and a well-trimmed beard.  Add broad shoulders and nice forearms into the mix, you wouldn’t kick him out of bed.

           “It’s fine,” you said, shaking your arm out a bit.   It wasn’t completely fine, but no use crying over spilled coffee.

           By that point one of the baristas came out with some napkins which you took gratefully.

           “Did I get you anywhere,” you asked, looking him up and down.

           “No, I’m good,” he said.  “Let me buy you another one.”

           “It’s really fine,” you assured.

           “No, really, it was my bad.”

           You opened your mouth to protest further, but the look on his face told you there would be absolutely no point.

           “Thanks,” you said, wiping off the last of the coffee.  “I’m Y/N.”

           “Sam,” he said, smiling. “Sam Wilson.”

           You both walked to the cashier as he ordered your drink and a plain coffee from himself.  He also put in an extra tip apologizing for the mess, which earned extra brownie points in your book. Soon enough everything was set right and Sam handed you your new drink.

           “Sorry again,” he said.

           “I wasn’t looking where I was going,” you insisted.  “But thanks all the same.”

           You both walked towards the exit stopping just outside the café.

           “Which direction are you headed,” he asked.

           You considered telling him you were headed straight back home, but decided against it.  You could afford to put off chores a little while longer.  

           “Maybe that way,” you said, gesturing vaguely down the street. “I’ve got nowhere to be, thought I’d wander a bit.”

           “Mind if I joined you,” he asked.  

           You felt a small smile on your lips, but you tried your best to hide it.

           “Any particular reason,” you asked back.

           He shrugged.

           “You’re cute, and I’d like to get to know you.”

           You couldn’t help but laugh a little at his blunt honesty, but you also had to appreciate it.

           “That all?”

           “Well that, and you seem to be distracted easily,” he said jokingly.  “If anything, I can act as linebacker and make sure you actually drink your coffee before you knock into anybody else.”

           You rolled your eyes, but the smile still persisted on your face.

           “Sure,” you said, “I could use the company.”

           Sam grinned at you and soon enough the two of you fell into step and easy conversation.

           You talked only vaguely about your job, deciding that opening with you being a former SHIELD agent and current CIA agent might not be the for the best.  In fairness, he didn’t get into his job much either, although, by the way he talked about it, he sounded like former military.  You joked and laughed, with no real thought into where your feet were carrying you. Not that either of you minded.  Unfortunately, you had to cut it short.  Checking the time, you realized you should get back to your apartment and take care of some housework you had been putting off.  Sam understood, asking only if he could walk back with you.  You agreed and the two of you headed back the way you came.

           “So, who was the message from,” Sam asked out of the blue.

           “What message?”

           “You were looking at your phone before we bumped into each other,” he clarified.  “Was it a guy friend or…”

           You felt a small smirk spread across your face as you quickly saw through him.

           “Are you asking if I have a boyfriend?”

           “Maybe.”

           You let out a laugh, shaking your head.

          “No,” you said, “Complete opposite actually. A friend of mine, he’s been trying to set me up with someone, but apparently the guy turned me down.”

           “The guy must be some kind of idiot to turn you down.”

           “Smooth,” you commented.

           “I try.”

           You shook your head, trying to hide the smile on your lips.

          “What about you?” you asked. “Anybody special?”

           “Not at the moment.  My friend has been trying to set me up too, no luck so far.”

           “That bad?”

           “He insists they have a great personality,” Sam said exaggeratedly.

           You let out a low hiss of pain.

           “Okay, that’s bad.”

           “Can’t be helped,” he shrugged off. “He’s not much a wing man.”

           You nodded in understanding.

           “Honestly, Steve’s the same way,” you said. “I mean I love the guy, but–”

           “Wait, Steve?” Sam asked, stopping in his tracks.

           You stopped as well, a little confused.

           “Yeah, he’s the friend setting me up,” you said cautiously. “Why?”

           He stared at you with an odd expression as if he were trying to remember you from somewhere.

           “Nothing it’s just… My friend trying to set me up, his name is Steve too.”

          Your eyes widened.  You looked him up and down once more, trying to remember if you’d seen him with Steve at any point.  You couldn’t think of anything.  

          “We can’t possibly be talking about the same Steve,” you said.

           “No way,” Sam confirmed.

           Both of you allowed a beat of silence.

           “Honestly, the fact that we’re both denying it makes me suspicious,” you said.

           “Me too.”

           “Okay,” you said, turning your body to fully face him. “Last name at the count of three.”

           Sam nodded, squaring up his shoulders as well.

           “One…two…three…”

           “Rogers,” you said in unison.

           Both of your eyes went wide.

           “Oh my God,” you said, again in unison.

           You clasped your hand over your mouth as Sam stared at you is bewilderment. There was another beat of silence, and then, you both broke.  Each of you started to laugh, unable to hold it in.

           “Wait, you’re friends with Steve Rogers,” Sam questioned taking breaths to calm himself.  “Steve Rogers, Captain America, Steve Rogers.”

           “Yeah,” you laughed.  “So are you apparently.”

           “Jesus Christ,” Sam swore.  He then stopped and looked at you with wide eyes.  “Shit, so you’re…”

           He trailed off, but you knew immediately what he was thinking.

           “Apparently,” you said with a smile. “You want to take back calling yourself an idiot.”

           “No, I’ll own up to it,” he said, raising his hands in surrender. “You do have a great personality by the way.”  

           “You know, I told him to open with my ass, but he just wouldn’t listen,” you said jokingly.

           “Well, that’s not bad either,” Sam said with a smirk.  

           “Aw, thank you,” you said, holding a hand to your chest in mock appreciation. “But he seriously opened with that?  Great personality?”

           “Yep.”

           You let out a small groan of embarrassment, as you rubbed your hand over your face.

           “Steve Rogers is a terrible wing man, who’d have thought,” you mumbled.

           “That’s true,” Sam said. “But I will say he’s got good taste.”

           You glanced up at Sam, unable to keep the smile off your face.

           “I’ll certainly give him that,” you agreed.

           You continued your walk back to your apartment laughing and smiling all the way. You couldn’t wait to see Steve’s face when you told him.  You had a feeling he was never going to make Sam forget it.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com/
> 
> Leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


End file.
